


My bunny girlfriend

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Another smut book, But with Kaito Momota!The plot was: some random dude start flirting with you but its too obvious Kaito wouldn't approve of this so why not make it to him after work





	My bunny girlfriend

On your knees, kiss the bulge on his pants letting out a shrap inhale soon unzipping his pants and reveal the beast from his pants and its his dick the sight of it just makes you melt on the inside, you feel so horny so you lay Kaito on his back his pants and boxer are down his ankels while you were in a bunny suit; one hand on his shoulder so he can relax abit and the other hand on his dick, moving your finger tip around it, then to his balls, you start playing with it for a good few minutes to get him warmed up, he like this more. soon got on your knees again kiss the tip first while holding his dick in your hand, soon you start licking around giving the tip a littke suck, licking down and suck abit on his balls, he shifted abit; putting his hand on his forehead, a bit of sweat coming down on his face just a tiny sweat so back to you.  
You take his dick into your mouth, letting it touch inside of your cheeks while you work your tongue around it, oh how he love this! while sucking him off, shutting your eyes and give him a good hand job as well, bobbing your head back and forth but not too fast, you dont want him cum in your mouth just YET! he's already loving this plus hearing some moans here and there 

He bout to bust 

So you remove your mouth from his throbbing cock(Words i never used) it twitch abit seeing some vains too, oh the slight of it, seeing sone precum as well, he was kinda upset you pulled away but wait 

Sitting back on his lap, you move the bottom of the suit to the side and bring Kaito to your waiting pussy, he feels how wet you are. He does want to finger you but you put his hand away, grab hold of his dick and sink yourself down on it removing your hand to your suit pulling down the top to reveal your bare breast at him, shutting your eyes head down and letting out a soft moan because Kaito is nearly 7ins so it gotta hurt. Putting you finger on his mouth "Im going to enjoy this" 

Start moving yourself, moving up then down slowly but surely, Kaito stop you for a second anf suggested a better idea oh what idea would that be? 

On the floor with legs on his shoulders, luckly condom is on! you feel his thrust getting rougher by the second, he may be a big sweet heart but in bed, Whoa mama he tells you he owns you, He is not afraid to go rough on you. He like rough sex actually   
At first you didnt like it cuz you were afraid of being hurt but soon you got used of it and start to enjoy his roughness, for the first he was gentle on you then soon he knew you like his roughness Ahem

Soon you wrap your legs around his waist, he hits that spot over and over until you can't walk anymore, he suck on your nipples while doing so, his tongue on the sensitive buds drive you to a close breaking point, soon your walls start squeezing around his dick; you two were like animals or some shit when it comes to sex "Ah K...Kai...Kaito im about to c....cum" your eyes widen as you cum, arms around his neck, resting his head on your chest with bits of sweats   
He cums in the condom soon taking a small break, setting your legs down on the floor looking at him "Man i wish could cum in you" he pull himself out, taking the condom off; heads over to the trash and throw away but get a good view of his ass 

Man what a nice ass!

**Author's Note:**

> One more smut book im working on and then im doing some fluff


End file.
